Passing Notes
by Koneko-Haru-chan
Summary: the passing of some interesting notes between our two favorite artists: Deidara and Sasori! varying SasoXDei
1. First

**Passing Notes**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Summery:**_the passing of some interesting notes between our two favorite artists: Deidara and Sasori! varying SasoXDei_

Note: this is made by me and my friend Hi-chan A.K.A. Bob.

Deidara is in bold written by me

Sasori is in italics and is written by Hi-chan

ENJOY!!

**00000000000000000000000000000**

_**First Note: Biology**_

0000000000000000000000000000

_Don't you hate it how people stare at you like you are a side show freak? I wish I could just turn them all into puppets. That would be art!_

_**Yes**_** their bloody dripping life, flowing from their corpse would truely be beautiful. Un.**

_No, we would make it last forever in photos and wonderful puppet shows. Ahh, forever their pain locked for eternity._

**Now why would you wish to do that? what would be the point? the crimson life fluid will never be as lovely in a photo as it shall in life, the warmth leaving the body to cool and harden into a dark morbid crimson /grin/**

_Yes but tasting their life blood will etch it in memory forever_

**DAMN YOU, DANNA!!**

_Oh Do you not like it, true lasting beauty forever in memory ah, the sweet memory of lifes ending._

**No! No! No! You have it all wrong Danna! If it is always there you take it for granted and it's beauty fades. Forever is NOT ART!! UN!!**

_Ah, simple minded Deidara, one explosion and who's to say it happens? Art must last for others to witness the beauty._

**FUCK YOU, DANNA!!**

_Please, over in an instant it wouldn't be art! that too must last forever._

**...I didn't mean it LITERALLY!! !! UN !!**

_even your ideas are unartistic, you too it back into tanicaly and you would be too quick, then I wouldn't scar you with my art. true art, forever_

**are you actually considering...un?**

_not with you, it would be a bang, yes but as all bangs with you quickly over. I want it to be a long bang _

**-blush- ummm, un...un**

_-no expression- so am I right?_

_**I **_**DON'T KNOW ! UN ! I'VE NEVER EVEN HAd...nevermind**

_Oh, quick and inexperianced, which means I am correct. More time under my belt...uhhh_

**-BLUSH- what do you mean? And who says I'm not naturally talented! un! I bet I am**_._

_I have been doing things longer, you are probably like a child in __**all**__ your skills. And artistically drab._

**Fuck you Danna!**

_You keep offering? why?_

**-blush- it's an exspression !**

_and you are a fascinating young male -smiles-_

**-blush-**

**shit Orochimaru-sensei is coming!**

--end--

00000000000000000000000000000000

Hoped you like it Next time...

00000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Nervous

**Passing Notes**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Summery:**_the passing of some interesting notes between our two favorite artists: Deidara and Sasori! varying SasoXDei_

Note: this is made by me and my friend Hi-chan A.K.A. Bob.

Deidara is in bold written by me

Sasori is in italics and is written by Hi-chan

ENJOY!!

**00000000000000000000000000000**

_**Second Note: Nervous Sasori**_

0000000000000000000000000000

**Danna, It can ****not**** be healthy to feel this **_**homicidal**_** in the morning, un. No way in hell.**

_Not for us, of course._

**But Danna! I wanted to kill 15 people in total in just 45 minutes! -frown-**

_Well one every three minutes, for you should be easy. Especially since you are the master of speed._

**-blush- you mean it?!**

_-blush,nervous- no, it just slipped out. -smiles nervously-_

**Are you...? Are you ****nervous****?**

_N-no, nervousness isn't me -no exspression again-_

**You are nervous! A pity you're not blushing. I bet you'd look cute with a blush!**

_-small grin- well cute or not nervous blushing is you, so if you think I'm kidding, look in a mirror. Your fair face is only accented by the pink you wear on your cheeks for all time_**.**

**-HUGE BLUSH- Shut up! Danna!**

_What?! Your everlasting blush and emotions are an art to me._

**-Huge blush- really? do you mean that Sasori-no-Danna? you think I'm -blush- art?**

_to me, you are a priceless work of art -small smirk-_

**-BLUSH, BLUSH, BLUSH, BLUSH- arigato, danna**

_-emotionless, closes eyes- hmm, you are a fascination to me -sneezes-_

**-grins chesher cat grin-**

_Damn sawdust -brushes off cloak shoulder-opens eyes- what?!_

**You **_**like**_** me, un! -grin-**

_-nervous- NO! -pulls something out of sleeve- Here. -hands deidara the small wooden ohaku-_

**Thank You, Danna! -blush- I love it, un. Oh and I know you're lying about not liking me, un, un -wink-**

_-puts on hat to hide face- No, i'm not._

**Then why are you hiding your face from me, hmm, Danna?**

_because I've got a cold, I don't want to spread it, Leader-sama would kill me..._

**-blink-blink- liar, un. You're a puppet with only trace amounts of human parts. You ****can't**** get sick, un. Liar, un. Now tell me why you're hiding, un. Or else.**

_I'm not hiding...I'm sleepy it's too light in here._

**-blank stare- You know you're a terrible liar Danna. -sigh- Why won't you just tell me un? It can't be that bad. Right, un?**

_-removes hat, pink coloring washed over face- Notice why? It will be gone momentarily, in an instant._

**Sooooo why were you trying to hide it? Your blush is beautiful. You said it yourself. It's there in utter (pink) perfection then gone in an instant, un. True art! A bang! You look utterly beautiful with your face flushed -smirk/grin-**

_it seems your body functions to my art, and mine follows yours. And yet neither of us can agree on true art...ironic isn't it_

**Yep! -grin- .But still, why ****were**** you ****hiding****?!**

_because my face cannot compete with the beauty of your blush._

**-smile- even so it's still beautiful so don't hide, okay Danna?**

_-smiles, blush fades- If I could I would reveil what I am able, but hiding is so much simpler..._

**DANNA !!**

_Yes, don't be so loud -smiles playfully- it's annoying (acts childish for once)-sticks out tongue-_

**Don't stick it out, Danna, unless you plan to use it -sly grin-**

_-sticks tongue back in mouth- you are the most annoying ...obsessive, child I have EVER met ...but you are mine -heart-_

**-Grins- Really?**

_-frowns- perhaps -winks-_

**-tilts head to side- then why did you kill that guy yesterday?**

_which guy? I killed several yesterday..._

**-blinks- you mean there was more then just the brunet that hit on me, un?**

_there were several watching you he just happened to be the one you remember speaking to you ...I don't share._

**Sasori-no-danna **_**likes**_** me ! UN !**

_"-NO-" ... well maybe a tiny bit. -touches Deidara's hair- hmm to pull on this you would surely scream._

**I would not! And you DO like me !!**

_Really -wraps fingers in hair and tugs- maybe I do._

**-blush- Really? -places soft kiss on lips-**

**-**_smiles- a teeny tiny bit -shows it with hands half a foot apart- but don't do that again. I lead -kisses Deidara's cheek-_

**Now why would I do that? -crashes lips with Sasori-**

_because I make it las -long kiss-_

--end--

000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: the ohaku is the big bomb deidara used in Suna

**NOTE: the phrase "don't stick it out unless you plan to use it" is NOT, I repeat NOT mine. this phrase belongs to all rights reserved to Oro-sensei. If I don't disclaim this she would more than likely sue me. so I repeat once again this is NOT MINE!! **thank you.

0000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
